


The thief of the black heart

by DragonOFantasy



Category: Original Story
Genre: As edgy as can be, Deutsch, F/M, German, Marie Sue, Original work - Freeform, Smut at some point..... maybe., Theft, hopefully fluff, psychological problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOFantasy/pseuds/DragonOFantasy
Summary: Peter lives in a flat by himself and has little contact to the world around him. He spends most of the time on his own. Because he doesn't have the need to work and because of the little difference in his daily routine at some point he starts trespassing and starts spraypainting pictures on factory walls and throughout the city. His life was as normal as that until one night a red haired girl breaks into his flat. (yes the red hair is important) [not really]





	1. Nightly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to fan fictions and writing itself so I beg your pardon for my poor texts and I would appreciate any sorts of comments and suggestions. I hope you can enjoy my stories anyway, at the very least laughing at the very much hopeless marie sue life of my OC and his horrible decisions.
> 
> I came to the conclusion that it might be better if I would change the language from English to German due to my lack of vocabulary and knowledge of the language itself. I will try to translate everything at a later point. If someone would be interested to assist me with this matter I'd be happy to accept any help. BUT, as nobody will ever read this.... :P

 

It was late. For other people. For Peter however it was fairly early when he switched off his PC, stripped off his clothes, turned of the lights and crawled beneath the bed sheets.

  
It was early in the morning, about 3 o'clock, and usually he would have stayed up for another two hours at least but tomorrow he had to get up soon enough to go gorcery shopping. Uncomfortable, but nevertheless necessary.

  
He curled up beneath the sheet, hid from everything he could imagine, hid even from his own thoughts and just breathed silently the warm air. After a few minutes he sighed long, then he stuck out his head again, stretched beneath the covers and laid down on his belly. He still felt pain. It seemed never to be gone entirely. He wondered when he lastly wasn't feeling this pain. The pain of solitude. It was a part of him now it seemed. Always was there when he got his mind off of everything else. He chuckled. If one mixed French and English one got "Pain of Solitude" The bread of Solitude. He grinned. He wondered how that would look like.

  
He tried to fall asleep. His thoughts slowed down, he went through thoughts regarding the games he played recently and the mixed up with each other. He went through his latest fan fictions he wrote. He wondered what he could write next. A few ideas came to his mind which he would reconsider the next day. He could feel him slowly dozing off when suddenly a noise caught his attention. It was the ringing sound of his balcony railing. He had already thought about telling the landlord about it, he was certain that it could break loose the next time someone leaned onto it.

  
Peter opened his eyes. The room was dark. The curtains were pulled in front of the window and the light of the street lamps cast shadows onto the curtains. Especially the shadow of a cowering person in front of his window.

  
He stood up. He could only see the schemes of his furniture but he knew where there were his things. The walls were covered in bookshelves and a second row was placed in the middle of the room. on the backside of it there was a huge desk. It had been expensive but nevertheless worth it. He had insisted on the highest quality. On it stood three monitors, his keyboard, mouse pad and a few figurines of his favourite games. On the swivel chair in front of it were his clothes.

  
Peter snuk up to the wall to the left of the windows and hid behind his dresser.

  
The shade on the curtains jumped slid off the railing and onto the balcony. It waited for a short moment then it stood up and reached for the top of the door. Peter had enough knowledge to know what was happening. They were dragging a cord through the door and the frame to get hold of the handle and open the door. He himself had already worked with that method however he still had difficulties with the execution from time to time. Not so the sheme. Within mere seconds the handle flipped and the door flung open. The wind baged the curtains and fresh cold air flowed into the room. Quickly the shemeflit inside and closed the door behind.

  
At this moment Peter stood up behind the dresser and charged at the intruder. He was taller and had the surprise effect. He reached out his arms and tackled the burglar. They were light. With little resistance both off them slammed onto the smooth wooden floor and into the bookshelf behind.

  
The burglar screemed out of surprise. It was a girl, Peter realised as he frantically reached for her arms trying to fix them. She huffed and wiggled underneath him as she tried to escape. Then she hit him hard in the face. His nose cracked unhealthily and he felt blood running. Repeatedly the woman hit him while he had only one hand in his grasp. They rolled over the floor as he tried to protect his face from her furious hits.

  
He gasped for air as she rammed her elbow into his chest.

  
She continued to charge for his head, repeatedly slamming it on the floor. The little eyesight was covered in stars every time she hit him. He could feel the beat of his heart in his eyes and bruises. He took up his arms to ward himself of her attacks and tried to get up but she blocked his legs so all he could do was lift his upper body from the ground. She realised his plan and went for attacks on his stomach but it hurt little as his muscles were contracted and too hard to actually let any force of her fists reach his organs. He reached back his head and then slammed it into hers. His head hurt and he felt dizzy but it got her way harder. Her head flung back like a ball hit with a bat and she fell backwards. Quickly Peter grabbed her wrists and pushed her down on the floor. "Give up", he panted. His head pulsed with every beat of his razing heart and blood was constantly dripping from his nose.

  
She gave no answer but tried to free herself, tried to kick him but he was in the better position and she couldn't reach him. She was slim. Almost weak. He could feel how slim her arms were.

  
As she realised she had no chance she gave up. Her arms went limp and she breathed heavily. He was breathless too. He might be strong but his stamina was more or less non existent. For a few minutes both of them were just trying to get back to breath. He now felt the pain of his many bruises. His head hurt terribly and hist nose was still dripping like a broken water tap. "Don't try to run away.", he said, trying to make out a face in his opposite. She seemed to have a face mask and a cap, so he could see little more than a dim reflection of her eyes.

„Einfach nicht..... bewegen, ok?“, sagte er, unterbrochen von einem tiefen Luftzug. Sie nickte sachte.

Damit zufrieden ließ er sich zur Seite fallen und kam neben ihr auf dem Boden zu liegen. Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was sollte er machen? Was war passiert? Was konnte Er machen? Dann, nach einigen Augenblicken kam ihm eine Idee. Er nahm sich kurz Zeit um wieder einigermaßen zu Atem zu kommen ehe er aufstand und nach dem Lichtschalter tastend durch die Dunkelheit stapfte.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen als das Zimmer im Licht der Deckenlampe erstrahlte. Die Hand gegen das Licht gestreckt blinzelte er mehrmals bis sich seine Augen einigermaßen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, dann richtete er seinen Blick auf das Mädchen welches immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Er suchte nach einem Taschentuch, das er an seine tropfende Nase presste, dann nahm er sein Handy von seinem Tisch und wählte die Nummer des Notrufes. Jedoch drückte er nicht auf die Anruftaste sondern hielt das Handy stattdessen so, dass das Mädchen den Bildschirm sehen konnte.

„Ich mach dir einen Deal“, sagte er, setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und faltete die Beine übereinander. Er grinste. Verrückt war das alles. Einfach nur verrückt. Er fühlte sich wie ein Klischee Bösewicht.

„Ich werde die Polizei nicht rufen.“ sagte er und wartete. Wie oft hatte man schon die Möglichkeit so dramatisch zu sein, fragte er sich. Wenn schon dann konnte er das ganze doch mal ausnutzen.

Sie lag immer noch auf dem Rücken, hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und sah ihn schweigend an.

„Unter einer Voraussetzung. Oder mehreren. Weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht fällt mir noch was ein.“ Er legte die Finger in einer mehr als dramatischen Geste aneinander. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, dann jedoch stockte er und er grinste.

„Was denkst du was ich von dir will?“, fragte er, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Sie schwieg kurz, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Sex?“

Sie klang nicht beängstigt. Ihre Stimme war monoton und hatte eine, beinahe unangenehme Emotionslosigkeit an sich.

„Nein!“ Er drehte sich einmal auf seinem Stuhl im Kreis, und als er wieder mit dem Gesicht zu ihr stand war das Grinsen verschwunden. An dessen Stelle war ein neutraler Ausdruck getreten, seine Augen wirkten stumpf. Manch einer würde traurig sagen.

„Ich würde dich darum bitten, dass du mit mir redest. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft leistest. Mir von dir erzählst. Wieso du bei mir einbrichst.“ Bei den letzten Worten hob er vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue. Er stand auf, nahm seine Hosen von dem Stuhl und zog sie an. Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss er den Gürtel. Dann nahm er ein Hemd, streifte es sich über den Kopf und fuhr sich anschließend einmal durch die Haare.

 "So." sagte er und lächelte. "Ist ein bisschen merkwürdig wenn man der einzige ist der in Unterhosen rumsteht."

Sie schwieg. 

"Also. Wer bist du?"und dann, nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu: " Und nimm doch bitte die Maske ab.  Masken und Sonnenbrillen nehmen viel Emotionen aus einem Gespräch." sagte er mit einem Lächeln, auch wenn es etwas gezwungen wirkte.

Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, dann reichte sie hinter ihren Kopf und öffnete den Knoten der Maske. Mit einem leichten Rascheln nahm sie den schwarzen Stoff in die Hand, wie als ob er ihr Halt geben würde. "Ich heiße....."

"Alexandra." sagte der Junge. Er hatte es fast geflüstert. 

Sie schien offensichtlich überrascht. Sie hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. Grazile Augenbrauen standen in Überraschung über ihren klaren dunkelgrünen Augen. Es folgte eine zierliche Nase über geschwungenen schmalen Lippen. 

Was jedoch ausschlaggebend gewesen war, war das leuchtend rote Haar welches sie sich in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden um den Hals nach vorne gelegt hatte. Peter wusste wie sie aussah. Er wusste wie sie hieß.

"Wie?" 

"Du arbeitest im Antique Coffee." sagte er. Ruhig. Trotz dem Aufruhr in seinem Inneren. Er hatte sie oft gesehen. 

"Du bist eine der Kellnerinnen. Und Ich bin einer der Kunden. Und dein Name steht freundlicherweise auf deinem Namensschild. Ist also keine Hexerei."

Dabei war das nur die halbe Wahrheit. Zugegebenerweise war das der Grund wieso er sie kannte. Jedoch war er nur einer von vielen Hunderten Gästen die das Kaffee besuchten. Aber als er das erste Mal das Kaffee besucht hatte war ihm die rothaarige Kellnerin mit dem Undercut sofort aufgefallen. Er hatte nämlich ein Faible für rothaarige Frauen. Wenn er durch die Straßen der Stadt ging, so wurden seine Augen sofort aufmerksam wenn jemand gefärbte, und insbesondere rote Haare hatte. 

Aber ja.... Das war der Grund wieso er das Gesicht so gut in Erinnerung hatte. Seit jenem Tag hatte er des öfteren das Kaffee besucht. Klar, der Kaffee war gut, das Kaffee selbst hatte einen eigenen Scharm mit seinem antiken aussehen und zuzüglich dazu war die Bibliothek nur wenige Straßen entfernt. 

Und damit war es ihm bald zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass er wenn er in die Stadt ging in diesem Kaffee vorbeikam und einige Zeit dort verbrachte. 

Und gelegentlich von seinem Buch aufsah um einen Blick auf die schöne Kellnerin zu werfen. 

Manch einer würde nun behaupten dass das Stalking wäre, jedoch wäre Stalking weitaus schwerwiegender und mir mehr tatsächlichem Stalken verbunden. Er betrachtete es eher als eine Form der Sehnsucht. Er wusste, dass er niemals in der Lage wäre sie außerhalb des Kunden Umfelds anzusprechen. Und trotzdem..... war sie auf einmal in seinem Zimmer nachdem sie bei ihm eingebrochen war. Niemals hätte er so etwas kommen sehen. 

"Ok.....", sagte sie und nahm damit auch ihre schwarze Mütze vom Kopf und schüttelte ihr Haar frei. 

"Gut.", sagte er. "Das war einfacher als gedacht. Als nächstes: Wieso bist du hier eingebrochen? Und wieso brichst du überhaupt ein? Du müsstest doch eigentlich recht gut verdienen." 

Sie zögerte sichtlich zu antworten. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann sagte sie: "Ich habe Schulden. Viele Schulden. Und Ich breche ein um mir das Geld zu besorgen, damit Ich sie zurückzahlen kann. Und das Geld das ich legal verdiene ist bei weitem nicht genug. Und auch nicht soviel wie du vielleicht denkst." 

Es war ihr Ernst. 

Peter überlegte, während er abwesend seine Nase betastete. Es schien aufgehört haben zu bluten. Vorsichtig wischte er sich noch einmal mit dem mittlerweile leuchtend roten Taschentuch über die Haut, dann warf er es in den Papierkorb.

Sie schien ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, dachte er. Oder zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit. Aber in Ordnung. 

"Gut", sagte er dann. "Reine Neugier. Wie viel Geld brauchst du?"

"Viel"

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Gib mir eine Zahl."

 Sie überlegte kurz, dann seufzte sie. "240 000"  
  
Er machte große Augen. Das war viel Geld. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wie schaffte es ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter so viele Schulden anzusammeln. Was ihn auf eine andere Frage stieß. 

"Wie alt bist du?", fragte er neugierig.

"20"

Er nickte. In Etwa so hatte er sie eingeschätzt.

"Ich auch", sagte er, et was geistesabwesend, immer noch grübelnd was ihr solche immense Schulden verursacht haben könnte. Sie tat ihm ein bisschen Leid. Er wusste wie es war Schulden zu haben, wenn er auch nur verhältnismäßig kleine jemals gehabt hatte. Aber dennoch, Es war nie ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen.

Er überlegte kurz, dann fragte er:" Wie viel kriegst du so im Schnitt für einen Ausbruch?"

Sie sah ihn etwas misstrauisch an. "Also wie viel Gewinn machst du wenn du bei jemandem einbrichst", präzisierte er.

Sie schien immer noch gelinde verwundert über eine solche Frage, schein dann aber dennoch zu überlegen und sagte schließlich:" Kommt sehr drauf an. Manchmal hab ich Glück und Ich bekomm 500, manchmal bin Ich froh wenn ich 100 zusammenbekomme." 

Er nickte. In etwa so etwas hatte er geschätzt. 

"Wieso fragst du so etwas." fragte sie dann, offensichtlich mutiger geworden. "Überhaupt wieso hast du noch nicht die Polizei gerufen?"

"Weil ich darin kein großes Interesse habe. Außerdem, was nützt es mir wenn Ich dich verrate?. Nichts. Und so bekomme Ich wenigstens ein bisschen Informationen. Außerdem hab Ich auch mal geklaut. Nicht eingebrochen sondern Ladendiebstahl, aber Ich hätte es auch lieber gehabt wenn man mich nicht verraten hätte. Und da du, sowie es aussieht, einen guten Grund hast einzubrechen, und noch dazu ohnehin einen Job hast, sehe Ich nicht wirklich die Notwendigkeit jemandes Leben zu versauen", antwortete er ausschweifend.

Sie schien überrascht. Überrascht und neugierig. 

"Aber egal. Ok. Ich weiß wie du heißt, Ich weiß wo Ich dich jederzeit aufspüren könnte, solltest du bei mir etwas klauen. Also empfehle Ich dir meine Sachen zufrieden zu lassen." Er stand auf, ging zu ihr und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. 

Sie zögerte kurz, dann seufzte sie kurz, stand auf und ergriff seine Hand. Mit einem leichten Händedruck besiegelten sie Es. 

Dann, als er los lies, wandte er sich ab und ging zu einer seiner Schubladen und nahm eine kleine Schatulle heraus. Er öffnete den Schiebedeckel, streckte seine Hand hinein und ein leises Klicken ertönte. Er schwang eine dünne Holzplatte nach oben und griff erneut in die Schatulle. 

Mit dem Rücken zu ihr konnte sie wenig sehen, sie stand nach wie vor unruhig auf der Stelle. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu ihr und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. In seiner Hand lagen mehrere Geldscheine. 

"Nimm", sagte er. 

Sie sah ihn gleichzeitig ungläubig und misstrauisch an. "Wieso?" fragte sie leicht atemlos.

"Ich hab offensichtlich mehr Geld als du, also ist es doch eigentlich nur fair wenn Ich jemandem der offensichtlich um einiges weniger Geld hat als Ich etwas abtrete." 

Sie war sprachlos. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie abwechselnd zwischen ihm und den Geldscheinen in seiner Hand hin und her.

"Jetzt nimm schon."

"Ich verspreche dir, es ist kein Haken an der Sache", sagte er beruhigend. 

Sie zögerte immer noch. Zugegebenermaßen, jeder wäre wahrscheinlich misstrauisch, wenn man auf einmal eine derartige Menge an Geld angeboten bekäme, dachte Peter. Irgendwie war das ziemlich traurig. 

"Na dann", sagte er, zuckte die Achseln und machte Anstalten das Geld wieder zurückzunehmen, als ihre Hand vorschnellte und seine packte. 

Ihre Haut war weich und sanft wie Seide. Sie war heiß.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Er konnte den Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren sehen. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sie verhaftet werden würde. Oder Schlimmeres. Und nun..... nun wurde Ihr auch noch Geld dafür gegeben, dass sie bei Jemandem eingebrochen war. Freiwillig.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen ein wenig. Vorsichtig nahm sie mit der anderen Hand das Geld, vorsichtig als wäre es aus Glas und könnte bei jeder Berührung zerbrechen. Wie gebannt stand sie da, den Blick auf das Papier gerichtet. 

Behutsam zog Peter seine Hand aus ihrem Griff, die plötzliche Kühle fühlte sich merkwürdig an.

Er drehte sich um, stellte das Kästchen auf den Tisch und sagte dann mit einer ruhigen, leisen und gefasten Stimme:" Du solltest besser gehen. Im schlimmsten Fall hat dich jemand gesehen und die Polizei ist unterwegs." Er drehte sich um. "Wenn das der Fall ist sag mir Bescheid, dann kann Ich dehnen sagen dass du eine Freundin von mir bist und mich nur erschrecken wolltest."

Sie nickt etwas abwesend. 

"Komm", er winkte sie in Richtung einer Tür und nach kurzem Stocken folgte sie Ihm.

Er führte sie durch seine Wohnung, durch den Flur zur Wohnungstür. Mit einem Klimpern drehte er den Schlüssel, dann zog er die Tür auf.

Kalte Treppenhaus Luft kam ihm entgegen, es roch nach Reinigungsmittel. Er griff zur Seite dun machte das Licht an während sie an ihm vorbei ging.

Er stand in der Tür, die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander verhakt, sie stand ihm gegenüber, das Geld immer noch in der Hand, als hätte sie Angst es los zulassen.

"Also", sagte er. Auf einmal war er ein bisschen nervös. Fuck. "Ich nehme an, dass du morgen ohnehin wieder arbeitest. Oder. Wenn Ich recht überlege eigentlich nicht. Wenn du morgen so übermüdet auftauchst wird das deinen Chef vermutlich nicht sonderlich freuen."

Sie nickte nur.

"Tja.....", Wieso? Wieso musste er so unglaublich unfähig sein mit Leuten zu reden. "Vielleicht schau ich demnächst mal vorbei." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, nur eine Augenbraue wanderte ein bisschen nach oben.

"Schönen Heimweg", sagte er noch, dann drückte er die Tür zu. Kurz stand er einfach nur da, wartete ob etwas geschah, dann drehte er sich um und sah durch den Türspion. Sie war verschwunden, gerade noch so sah er ihren Schatten an der Wand nach unten wandern, dann war auch der verschwunden.

Er schloss die Tür ab, dann plötzlich erschöpft sackte er gegen die Tür und lies sich zu Boden rutschen. 

Er bettete seinen Kopf in den Händen, schloss die Augen. 

Wieso hatte Er ihr zugezwinkert? War er auf einmal komplett bescheuert? 

Er seufzter erneut.

Zuegegebenermaßen.... er hatte nie damit gerechnet, je mit ihr zu sprechen. Richtig zu sprechen nicht nur im Kaffee, wenn sie seine Bestellung aufnahm. 

Klar, er hatte davon geträumt, hatte immer wieder Szenarios im Kopf durchgespielt, dass er vielleicht eines Tages den Mut aufbringen könnte und sie ansprechen konnte, aber natürlich war nie etwas passiert. Natürlich hatte er nie auch nur ein Wort zu ihr gesagt. 

Und jetzt.... jetzt auf einmal war es passiert und er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Sollte er überhaupt etwas machen? Vielleicht sollte er die ganze Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Vielleicht das Kaffee meiden? Könnte er jetzt einfach mit ihr reden? Unwahrscheinlich. 

Er grübelte, während er langsam aufstand und zurück in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Was ihm nun auffiel, sie schien tatsächlich nicht sonderlich fröhlich zu sein. Andererseits war das auch kein Wunder, jetzt wo er wusste, dass sie riesige Schulden hatte. Er fragte sich erneut, wie so etwas passieren konnte. Ihm war bereits öfter aufgefallen, dass sie zwar immer ein Lächeln aufsetzte wenn sie jemanden bediente, aber sobald sie allein war verschwand das Lächeln als hätte man einen Schalter gedrückt.

Er blickte über die Unordnung in seinem Zimmer, Bücher waren aus dem Regal gefallen und über den Boden verteilt, Blutstropfen hoben sich deutlich vom falschen Parkett ab. 

Er seufzte leise. Jetzt müsste er morgen aufräumen und putzen. Wundervoll.

Kurz später hatte er sich seiner Klamotten entledigt und war wieder ins Bett gekrochen. 

Im Dunkeln schwamm er noch eine kurze Weile durch Gedanken was er machen sollte, lies revue passieren was geschehen war, dann forderte die spähte nächtliche Anstrengung ihren Tribut und er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

 


	2. Untermieter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra wird mit einem neuen Problem konfrontiert.

Sie war an jenem tag nach hause gegangen. Auch wenn man ihre winzige Wohnung kaum zuhause nennen konnte. Eine Matratze, ein Tisch, eine Kommode, ein Stuhl. All das war ihre Inneneinrichtung.

Das Bad teilte sie sich mit ihrer Nachbarin, einer jungen Frau die, so war sich Alexandra sicher, als Prostituierte arbeitete.

Als sie an jenem tag durch die Tür getreten war, war sie beschwingt gewesen. 750 Euro. Im Vergleich zu dem was sie brauchte wirkte es winzig und nutzlos, aber mit diesem unverhofften Bonus konnte sie sich einige Unannehmlichkeiten sparen.

Ihr kamen die Worte des Jungen zurück ins Gedächtnis, Ihr Chef würde in der Tat nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber sein, dass sie müde und "Kunden-unattraktiv" auftauchen würde. Aber andererseits hatte sich diese Nacht definitiv gelohnt. Und sie hatte immer noch Schminke.

Mit diesen Gedanken war sie eingeschlafen.

 

 

Am nächsten Tag war sie müde aufgestanden, hatte sich geschminkt und hatte sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt zum Kaffee gemacht. Glücklicherweise schien es ihrem Chef nicht aufzufallen, dass sie kaum geschlafen hatte, was leider jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass sie immer wieder verstohlen gähnen musste.

Es vergingen einige Stunden in denen sie mit ihrer Uniform Bestellungen aufnahm und freundlich lächelte, wann immer man ihr Trinkgeld gab. 

Sie hatte kaum noch einmal darüber nachgedacht und somit war sie doch etwas überrascht, als eben jener Junge auf einmal durch die Tür trat und sich an den Tisch in der am weitesten vom Eingang entfernten Ecke setzte. Er trug eine Einkaufstasche mit sich und einen schwarzen Rucksack, der bereits bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

Er legte die Tasche und den Rucksack auf die Bank, nahm ein Buch aus dem Rucksack und begann zu lesen.

Sie fluchte innerlich. Was wollte er hier? Andererseits hatte er gesagt, dass er hier öfter war. Schließlich hatte er sie deswegen erkannt. Sie würde ihn einfach vermeiden. 

Sie ging nach draußen und brachte einem Touristen Pärchen ihre Bestellung, dann sah sich um ob jemand neues erschienen war, nahm die Bestellung einer älteren Frau auf und ging wieder hinein um sie an den Küchenchef weiterzuleiten.

Gerade als sie ein Tablett mit Geschirr nach drinnen brachte winkte der Barkeeper sie zu sich. 

"Nimm mal die Bestellung von dem da auf, sagte er während er eine Tasse unter die Kaffeemaschine stellte, und deutete zu dem Jungen in die Ecke.

Sie nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, auch wenn sie am liebsten eine Tasse nach ihm geworfen hätte. Nach dem Jungen und dem Barkeeper. 

Sie seufzte, dann nahm sie ihren Block und Stift zur Hand, setzte ihr übliches Lächeln auf und trat zum Tisch des Jungen.

"Was darf Ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte sie.

"Einen Cappuccino bitte."


End file.
